Rainy Day Man
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: Just as the name says. This is a Valentine's Day special I decided to put up. It's what happened to me sort of, but from Makoto's POV. Oneshot. Enjoy! And please r


**hi again, guys! thought i'd do a valentine's special! happy valentine's day!**

**disclaimer: we all know the story. i don't own sailor moon, and i never will, i didn't write the lyrics to rainy day man either, and i never will... sadly.**

I don't remember his name anymore. We'd dated so long ago. What i do remember, though, is that he was the sweetest guy a girl could ever have. He opened doors for me, he hugged me and let me know he loved me 24/7, he even pulled out the chair for me when he took me out on dates. He was too good to be true... literally. I may be getting too far ahead in the story there, so let's go back to the morning of that dreadful day, the morning of Valentine's Day.

When I got to school I saw him. I ran over to him and hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"...What's the matter?" I questioned him. I had said his name, but like I said, I can't remember it anymore.

"Nothing." he replied back quite icy. After that, he didn't say anything else. He left me there standing in the hallway by myself as he walked off to class. Not too much later, one of my classmates, Aya, walked up to me.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I answered back. "I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh..." she said. "Well, be careful. Signs like those aren't good."

"Don't jynx me!" I yelled. Aya took a step back. "Sorry... but now that you said that, something bad is bound to happen at the end of the day."

"Sorry about that."

"What do you have the flowers and candy for?"

"Oh, this?" she held them both up. "Mahito gave them to me. Did you forget? It's Valentine's Day today."

"Really!" I exclaimed. I was pretty sure why he was so cold to me today. Maybe he'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day. That sure was the wrong way to come at me, though. He had a lot of explaining to do later on. I had him in a later class.

"Sure is." Aya said.

Before I had any more time to think about it, I realized that the hallway was totally empty. The late bell had rung a while back, and even Aya was gone to our class. I hurried off before the teacher closed the door.  
-  
Later that day in lunch, I saw him. I went over to sit beside him and strike up a conversation.

"So what's up?" I asked. He didn't answer. I began to unwrap my lunch. "So i know why you're all mad and stuff, and I totally understand. You should've came to me and just told me, though."

"Oh." was all he said. "So you're fine with it?"

"Absolutely!" I practically yelled. "It's okay that you forgot it's Valentine's Day. Just don't let it happen again." His face dropped.

"...Right." he said. He balled up his trash and got up.

"You coming back?" I asked him.

"Why? I'm done eating." He left me once again sitting alone. This was getting very old very quick. Aya walked over to me again.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said, starting to hold back a few tears.

"Well, if you need me for anything, you know that I'm here, right?"

"...Thanks Aya." I said and then threw away my lunch. I'd lost my appetite from all the bad things happening to me today of all days.  
-  
After school, he finally decided to talk to me.

"Hey Makoto." he said. I was in no mood for talking. "Look, um... I don't know how to tell you this now, but please, just meet me at the park tonight. I have to tell you something very important." He didn't give me any time to respond. He left to go home, not even bothering to walk me home like he usually did. I just walked home alone as it started to rain. As I walked home I began to think about what he wanted to tell me. Maybe he wanted to propose to me- marry me after we graduate or something like that. I began to smile. That was probably it. That's how it usually was in the movies.  
-  
That night, I fixed myself up very pretty. I usually didn't do dresses, but for him, I'd do anything. I got my eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss and carefully put it on. I made sure I looked perfect for him. It began to rain harder since that afternoon so I left with my umbrella. I walked to the park and saw him standing there waiting for me.

"Hey!" I waved my free hand to let him know it was me. He motioned for me to come closer to him, and that I did. He hugged me. He hugged me tight, too. We stayed that way for a long time. After a while, he let me go and he spoke.

"I asked you to come here because I-...I just don't love you anymore." That's what he said. He went straight to the point, too. I didn't cry. I was too shocked to. All I could do was stand there. He ran off, noticing his job was done. He broke my heart and that's probably what he planned to do all along. The tears finally fell down my cheeks. 'He dumped me?' I thought. 'On Valentine's Day?' I couldn't believe it. Someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and it was my friend, Ken. He didn't say anything, but he hugged me, like he knew what I had just experienced. And without words, I knew what he was saying. He was telling me I would be alright.

_When I think about the first time,  
I thought I found someone who cared for me,  
But things were not as they appeared to be._

_Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried,  
When my first brush with love, left me shaking inside,  
Rainy day man._

_Ever since I can remember,  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true,  
Always been the one to see me through._

_Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend,  
I would give anything, just to see you again,  
Rainy day man._

_Always been the one to see me through_

_Rainy day man,  
Rainy day man,  
Rainy day man,  
Rainy day man._

**well everybody, that's my life story put into a SM fic. sad, huh? oh well, what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger! that's gonna be my new quote! anyways, later everyone! plz review**


End file.
